heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.29 - Unfortunate Realities
While out and about Jamie received a text from Rogue, "Get back to the offices QUICK. It's an emergency!" After he might promptly arrive there were no assembly of X-Factor workers in the office area, but there was the sound of something loud upstairs. The sound is emanating from Rogue's bedroom, and it sounds like something just crashed. Well Jamie was down the block when the text came in. He needed a break from the packing that he was doing back in the office so well took a stroll. Of course once that text comes in he comes running back to the offices. Seeing no one around cause he is closed for the night, unless the emergency line rings that is. The Duplicator decides to head upstairs especially after hearing the crash. Once there well he does the polite thing and knocks, "Uhm Rogue, are you decent? Can I come in?" There is a sound of someone possibly tripping, and then the door suddenly opens, "There you are, get in here!" She reached out and yanked him inside. Thankfully Rogue was dressed, if not completely so. She was wearing a long sleeve sheer shirt, with a small black tank top underneath with a vinyl skirt and black leggings with no shoes. On one hand she was wearing a black pair of biker gloves. She looked a little different this evening, as she had very smoky black eyeshadow. A couple things are wrong in this picture though. Firstly, Rogue's room is a complete mess. One candle is broken, but otherwise everything is tossed about and the drawers look completely empty. Secondly, several inches from the top of her shirt neckline is an upside down pentagram brand, scarred into her flesh. Something Jamie should known, is associated with Daimon Hellstrom. "Ah can't find my glove!" She asks looking extremely upset and angry. So Jamie can't help but admire the outfit first, after he ends up getting yanked into the room. "Uhm What glove? I'm sure you have many of them, can't you use another?" Jamie knows nothing about putting together an outfit, it's obvious. He glances at her some more, then pauses. "What is that on your chest? Isn't that something else that one of our other associates has?" He doesn't ask the obvious question of what she did to get that on her own chest. Rogue rolled her eyes and held up her gloved hand, "These are my lucky gloves, and more importantly Ah like how they look with this outfit, now make yourself useful and help me look!" She was scrambling about the room, now checking empty drawers when he brings up her chest. "Ya know it aint appropriate to talk about my chest-" But then she sees it. Her eyes had grazed over towards the mirror. Rogue's chest was something that her eyes kept avoiding, whenever she would change or in front of a mirror. Something kept her from ever noticing it. Her eyes widened as she tossed off her overshirt, and she climbed over a pile of clothing to look at it in the mirror. She reached up and touched the mark. "Oh my god...actually this explains a lot." "Well can I at least say that it is a very nice chest?" Okay he had to get that one out. He starts looking around the room, trying to find this mysterious lucky glove that Rogue is looking for. "Uhm what does that explain?" He he's gotta ask that one, it's like required or something. "And really can I just buy you a pair of new lucky gloves?" Her eyes rolled to the back of her eyes as she turned around to look at Jamie, "The gloves /don't/ matter at this point!" She grabbed an armful of clothes and crammed them somewhat successfully into an open drawer, and slammed it closed. "Ah've been on edge. Been kinda...off lately. Drinking a lot." And just underneath all of the clothes she just put away, laid the glove she was looking for. She kneeled to put it on, and sighed speaking under her breath, "Least we don't got a Danvers situation here." Jamie actually moves back when Rogue says that first line, damn is she in a bad mood. "Uhm, okay." "Yeah I can notice that you're a little off lately." Sge definitely hasn't been herself tonight, but doesn't say that. "Uhm, if there's nothing else I gotta do some packing, is that okay?" "Yeah, no kiddin." Amongst the remaining pile of clothes Rogue takes out a hoodie and slides it on, zipping it high enough to cover her new scar. She looked him over and quirked her brow as she rose back to her feet, "Packin'? Where are ya goin?" "I need to take a road trip for a little bit. There are some personal things that I need to take care of, and well can't do them here." Mainly there are three dupes that are long overdue to return and have not. After the latest incident Jamie has every intention of getting them back. Rogue looked to the side, she got the full mission brief about what happened with the killer dupe at the strip joint. So she figured that was entirely wise. She stepped over a pile of game cases as she stood next to Jamie, and placed a hand against his bicep with a wicked smile spread across her lips, "Kiss for the road?" "Is the kiss just a way to keep me around?" Cause he damn well knows what happens when this lady kisses someone, but he can't deny that it's not a tempting offer. "You are definitely not yourself. We have to talk about this." "Or maybe we can take you away for a while. You are welcome to join me on the trip if you want." Hey some things are private, sometimes you need others around for the journey, you know. She rolled her eyes again and brushed past him to step outside of her bedroom. After she left she turned around to face him, "What? You think Ah can't ever kiss? You just gotta get creative! But whatever aint no one ever wants to try but forget it." Rogue's eyes began to glow red, ad her anger flared. She slid up her hood, and started to head towards the stairs, "Have fun on yer trip. Hope none of yer other dupes are murders!" Jamie just sighs at this one, oh god damnit this just isn't good. He stomps his foot and makes a dupe, "You stay and pack. I'll be right back." Well after that he starts running after the lady, "Rogue, wait. We really do need to talk about this." Rogue is already stomping down the stairs when she realizes she didn't put her boots on. There is a flash of smoke as she disappears, and reappears several seconds later coming out of her door with her boots loosely put on. She called out to Jamie as she came at him from behind and towards the stairs again, "Talk about /what/? It's gonna pass, like anythin' else Ah absorb. Ah'm gonna enjoy this while Ah got it." Well he was just running down the stairs and he stops there when she ends up back on the top. "Yeah but whatever it is has changed you. And that's not a good thing. When have you ever offered to kiss a person before? Unless you wanted them to go into a coma?" He just stands there, staring at her. "I was serious, come with me on this trip, i'm sure the time away will help you sort some things out as well." Rogue stopped on the steps, and crossed her arms just underneath her chest as she is silent for a moment. "That happened.../once/ Jamie. And don't you ever bring that up in front of me. Most of the time, any normal mutant and they're fine for a quick peck. But you all react the same way. Flirt flirt flirt but do any of y'all trust me? No." As her frustration rises, smoke starts to emanate from underneath her hoodie, "Now get the hell outta my way." "How can you even see that one to me?" He just stares at her, and completely ignores the smoke, "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have you on the team. I wouldn't have set it up so that you take over for me in case something ever does happen. I wouldn't have let you touch me just so we can try and find out if I was killing people. Do you remember any of that?" He looks up at her and just stares, "And if you want me out of your way, you'll just have to move me." She took a few steps down so she was just in front of Jamie, closer than she normally stands next to people. But it isn't flirtatious, it's confrontational. She tilted her head to the side, "Aint ever wise to corner an Ex-mutant terrorist, now is it? Especially one that possessed by a soul of Satan! So yeah, not really my favorite day." She glared into his eyes, looking like she was going to deck him. After a beat she grabbed his shirt and landed a kiss on him, hard. But the weird thing was...nothing happened. Well other than the unexpected gesture. When the kiss ended her eyes were back to normal, and the smoke stopped pouring out of her. She slipped by him and her voice was softer as well, "It's going to pass, the powers always do. Just gotta let it cool off. Let me cool off. Going to go out on a walk. Ah'll um, clean up when Ah get back." And when the kiss ended Jamie just collapses against the wall, not because something overly bad happened, just cause he's in shock right now. "Uhm wow." But well after this Jamie has decided to stay for a little bit. Rogue smiled genuinely and placed a hand on her hip, looking a bit more like her normal fun self, "Told you, just have to get creative is all. But Ah'm still glad to have that affect one way or the other." She blew him a kiss and turned to sashay her way out the front door, and probably looking for trouble. Dames that look that good always seem to be. Category:Log